Batsuit (Batman
With Warner Bros. wishing to move the film franchise to a more mainstream audience, Tim Burton (director of the previous two Batman films) was instructed to take a producer role in further intstalments. With Burton's approval, Joel Schumacher was made the franchise's new director. As part of Warner Bros' wish to appease the mainstream audience and target commercialism, the Batsuit was redesigned along the lines of a more "MTV organic, and edgier feel" to the suit. The construction of the suits followed the example of the first two films, inheriting the same difficulty with actors turning their heads as in the previous films. Perhaps the most notable, and most contreversal, trait of the Schumacher Batsuits is the addition of nipples to the chests of the suits, a design quirk cited as being influenced by the statues of the gods of ancient Greece. Batsuit Batman Forever Two Batsuits are featured in Batman Forever (both dubbed the "Kilmer-suit" due to Bruce Wayne/Batman being played by Val Kilmer) the first of which, known as the "Panther Suit", focuses on a more stream-lined anatomical design than the Keaton-suits and a black utility belt instead of a yellow one. Like in Batman Returns, this Batsuit features numerous suit-pieces to be chosen and assembled by Bruce in the Batcave. A notable feature of the "Panther Suit" is a button on the utility belt which causes a fireproof coating to excrete from and cover the cape, allowing Batman to wrap it around himself as a shield from extreme fires. After the regular Batsuits are destroyed by the Riddler, Bruce is forced to use a prototype "Sonar Suit", an iridescent silvery-black suit that possesses a more armour-like design than the "Panther Suit". The suit features a new bat symbol that is spread across the chest instead of being confined within an elipse like in previous batsuits. This new Batsuit utilizes lenses that slide automatically over the cowl's eyeholes to display a sonar-generated image of Batman's surroundings to him, allowing him to see with more accuracy in extreme darkness or glare. Batman & Robin As in the previous film, two Batsuits are featured in Batman & Robin (both dubbed the "Clooney-suit" due to Bruce Wayne/Batman being played by George Clooney). Noticeably bluer in tone, the film's first suit is similar to the "Panther Suit" in design with a different utility belt and the exclusion of yellow from the elipse bat symbol. Notably geared towards ice combat, the suit's boots posses pop-out ice skates for traversing icy floors. The film's second Batsuit, the "Arctic Suit", possesses silver armour pieces as well as an enlarged bat symbol much like the "Sonar Suit's" in Batman Forever. The suits were controversially received as the suits featured nipples and an almost comically enlarged codpiece. Equipment Utility Belt Resembling Neal Adams' comic book "capsule belt" design, the utility belts are built to carry Batman's crime fighting equipment during missions. Possessing batarangs, grappel guns, smoke capsules and various other gadgets. Batarang Grappel Gun Bat Bomb Other *A Bat-Credit Card with an expiry date of "Forever". *Various heating devices such as lasers and heaters shaped in the forms of bats. *Cutting razors Gallery Trivia *The Batsuits in Batman Forever were created from a less dense mixture of foam rubber than in previous films, which resulted in much lighter suits and allowed more flexibility for actor Val Kilmer and the various stunt doubles, while increasing durability. *More than 100 Batman and Robin costumes were created to allow for the range of stunts in Batman Forever, from underwater scenes to scenes involving fire and extreme fighting. *The "Panther Suit" of Batman Forever was used by director Christopher Nolan during auditions for the lead role in Batman Begins. It was worn by auditioning actors Christian Bale and Cillian Murphy among others. *The choice to have two suits in each film has been claimed to be a way to increase toy sales. *The Sonar-lenses in Batman Forever serve as a conceptual predessor to the sonar-lenses featured in The Dark Knight. *In Watchmen, director Zack Snyder and comic book artist Dave Gibbons choose to parody the molded muscle and nipple Batsuit design from Batman & Robin for the Ozymandias costume. Batsuit 2